Broken Wings
by Catsitta
Summary: All Zack wanted was a night in his lover's arms. How does one kiss lead down the path of betrayal? 'The story behind why Zack acts the way he does in Fourth Time's the Charm.' Slight lemon in part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

This _can_ be read alone** but for all technicalities, sakes and purposes, it is a companion to '**_**Fourth Time's the Charm'**_**. **

Also, the reason I split this up into three parts is because I wrote a lemon and stuck it in the middle. So, if you don't like, don't read Part Two. The story should make sense without you having to do so. And I'll say right here and now: This is likely as graphic as the sex scenes will ever get. I'm not a hardcore smut writer nor do I want to get in trouble with the site. Okay? 'Kay. Enjoy!

**I appreciate all feedback! Please review. **

**Words: **886

**Rating(chapter): **T

**Warnings: **For his chapter, none really, unless you count two boys kissing a need for a warning.

**Disclaimer: **To quote another writer,"There are not my characters; I'm just abusing them."

**Broken Wings**

**By Catsitta**

** Part one: **A single kiss

It all started with a kiss. His life went to hell in a hand basket the moment he brushed his lips against that of his superior officer's. A mistake. An action brought upon by impulse. But as he drew away, he knew that there was no turning back. Those mako-green eyes gleamed with desire. It was wrong of him to do this to Angeal, but the man was being frustratingly slow when it came to their relationship. When he left on a mission, it was so easy to slip away from their apartment unnoticed and track down someone who was more…willing.

Sephiroth did not attempt to hide his interest in Zack over the years. The proud, silver General rarely spoke to him, but those eyes said volumes. The raven-haired Second knew that all he had to do was take the first step…make the first move, and he could have what he wanted. But that did not mean he felt any less dirty for betraying Angeal like this. His mentor was not only his best friend, but also his lover… His lover whom refused to go past 'second base'.

Zack was a hormonal teenager with mako in his blood. His sexual impulses were beyond ravenous. All the frustration he felt was poured into a single action…this moment…this kiss. He found Sephiroth in his office, pouring over paperwork as he always did, a cup of coffee resting at the corner of his desk. Those strange, green eyes flicked up when he entered the room. After that, it was merely dominoes falling into place.

The Second smiled and the General quirked a brow. Zack came closer and Sephiroth leaned back. Neither said a word as the raven-haired SOLDIER slowly made his way to the General's side, but no doubt the silver-haired man could see the nervousness in his aquamarine eyes. Sephiroth tilted his head before rising from where he sat, obviously curious and then…well, and then Zack reached up and touched that beautiful face.

Fine-boned features, a narrow nose, a perfectly shaped mouth, tilted eyes, curved brows, and pale, flawless skin. Sephiroth was the epitome of perfection. So it was no hard task threading his fingers in those long, silky locks and gently touching their lips together.

True, he felt guilty for even kissing the man. Angeal was so patient and understanding, holding him close when he needed to be held and never judging his foolishness too harshly. But the way he felt kissing the silver god that stood before him, it was enough to overwhelm the guilt, burn it away until he was left with only sensation. Breathless, he could do nothing more than stare stupidly as Sephiroth watched him with a predatory gaze.

"Curious…" The silver-haired warrior murmured before touching Zack's face as one might an interesting object. Then, he glanced away, and the Second released Sephiroth's hair with horror written on his features. What had he just done? Surely, this was going to get him kicked out of SOLDIER. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Maybe if he begged… "Tell me, Fair, what of you and Commander Hewley?"

"I-I…we… He's my mentor." An embarrassed flush overtook Zack's face.

A small laugh rumbled in the silver General's chest,"I am aware. My question was directed at your relationship. You and he are…dating, are you not?" He folded his arms behind his back, those mako eyes returning to look at him, their depths still gleaming.

"Yeah, w-we are."

"Then it is curious why you would approach me in such a manner…especially when Angeal is away on a mission." Sephiroth's low, baritone voice sent shivers up Zack's spine. No wonder people were constantly rambling about the man's sex appeal. Despite his anti social tendencies, occasional and at times violent mood swings, and overall intimidating behavior, the General possessed a beautiful voice and the very way he spoke was enough to melt his bones. Having the man look at him in the way he was, to touch him as well as hear him speak in that sultry tone—it made him feel as if he were drowning in his presence. "Is there something you want?"

Yes. There was something he wanted…no needed, craved, desired. If Angeal would not take him to bed and make love to him, then by Gaia he would find someone who would, and that someone could easily be Sephiroth. Even if it made him the worst, dirtiest cheater in the world, it did not matter at that moment. Grinning like a fool, Zack nodded, offering the man whatever he wanted without saying a word.

Sephiroth smirked. "Care to share what it is you want, Fair?"

Zack was breathing in short gasps and pants by now, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest with anticipation as every nerve screamed 'Yes!' Carefully, the raven-haired Second reached out and laid his palms flat against the larger man's chest. He was definitely leaner than Angeal, whom was a man built like a wall of muscle, but far from small. Sephiroth stood at least four inches taller than he, his shoulders broader, hips a hair slimmer. For one last second he was still sane enough to ask himself if it was worth it.

"You. I want you, sir." And thus, he signed the deal with the devil, sealing his fate.

000X000

**A/N: (Please continue and review! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Yeah, don't get mad at me, but I will admit I'm abusing the puppy named Zack Fair. But this is supposed to explain a little about why he is the way he is in 'Fourth Time'.

**Rating(chapter): **M

**Warnings: **Um, non-graphic nudity and sexual content… Barely Mature rated, actually. Slight non-con near the end.

**Disclaimer: **To quote another writer,"There are not my characters; I'm just abusing them."

**Broken Wings**

**By Catsitta**

**Part two: **Bittersweet betrayal

How they ended up in Sephiroth's apartment was anyone's guess. Zack was too caught up in the moment to care. This was it, finally it. He would get what he wanted, a night in another man's arms. It was not as if he was a virgin, per se, he had fooled around some, but that was mostly with women. He had never actually gone all the way with anyone, especially not a male. Though, this moment was supposed to be between him and Angeal, not he and Sephiroth.

But, such thoughts fled his mind when said silver-haired man thrust him through the open bedroom door and sent him sprawling onto the bed. Zack blinked with surprise and smiled crookedly…nervously. Sitting up, the raven-haired man got a good glimpse of his soon-to-be bed partner and flushed with color. Sephiroth was taking his time removing his clothing. In fact, he appeared almost bored. The action rehearsed. Although, that did not make it any less tantalizing of a sight.

Apparently, Sephiroth caught him staring, because after he removed his long, leather trench coat, he paused. Still dressed in his leather pants and gloves (Zack had no idea why he had not removed them before his jacket or shoes), the silver General met the raven-haired Second's anxious gaze and smirked. "Like what you see?" He purred.

What was there not to like? Sephiroth was a god among men, his tall body shaped with rippling muscle and covered in perfect skin. Despite his many battles, no scar marred his complexion, though Zack doubted such would have made a difference. Aquamarine eyes traveled from those broad shoulders to still leather-encased hips, lingering on pale nipples and the twin cords of muscle that stretched from his chest down towards his groin. He swallowed. Was there nothing, not, perfect about the General's physique?

Suddenly, Sephiroth's face was but inches away from his, those long, pale locks falling over onto the pillows in a shimmering waterfall of silver. Zack shifted uncomfortably and noticed that the man was straddling his legs and preventing him from moving. The Second might have said something in surprise or perhaps even protest, but that perfect mouth descended upon his own, swallowing any complaint.

Gaia! The man was an astounding kisser. His lips were soft and caressed his own, coaxing Zack to relax and surrender control, and when said control was given, the man leapt at the chance. The kiss went from gentle, almost surreal, into one that bordered possessive, almost as if he were asserting his dominance right then and there. Not as if Zack had even fancied the thought of topping in this coupling, but still…

The Second let out a soft moan of desire, arching up against the silver General in a wanton display of lust. Sephiroth growled and broke the kiss, his mako gaze bright with arousal.

"Tell me what you want, Fair…" His voice was hoarse but no less commanding.

"Please…" Zack whimpered, not wishing to speak or think, just feel.

"I do not quite understand. Tell me what you want." The iron grip that Sephiroth soon hand on his wrists made it very clear he knew what Zack wanted, but for some damn reason he wanted him to repeat what had already been said.

Frustrated at the lack of progress made in the last five minutes, Zack snarled back,"I want you, Gaia damn it! I want you to…to…"

"To…to what, Fair, you need to make yourself clear."

"Fuck you, Seph!" Zack snapped, the context of the phrase open for debate. The impatient retort was enough to put a smirk on the silver-haired man's face.

"If that is what you want…"

"Yes…Gaia, yes!"

Soon Zack found himself bare for Sephiroth's scrutiny. He shivered as calloused hands explored every curve and contour, stroked every inch of skin. Closing his eyes, he found himself imagining a certain SOLDIER Commander doing this rather than the General. Said Commander stared into his eyes the entire time, those cobalt pools of his warm and loving.

But, he was aware enough to restrain himself and kept from whispering Angeal's name.

Well, that was until Sephiroth moved past the foreplay. Zack let out a wordless cry as the silver warrior thrust himself into his young body. The raven-haired SOLDIER gasped and tried to withhold his tears of pain. It was not as if the General had done nothing to ease the discomfort of their coupling during his exploration, but the fact remained that this was the first time Zack had done anything of this sort.

Bracing himself against Sephiroth's chest, he drew in deep, relaxing breaths.

"Look at me, Fair." The silver-haired warrior growled when he noticed that Zack's eyes were closed. Aquamarine eyes fluttered open. "Tell me, who are you thinking of?" The sugary sweet tone was enough to spark warning in the Second. He knew. The guilt must have flashed on his face because Sephiroth smirked. "Of course. Why aren't you saying his name then? Isn't that why you are here, because he refuses to do this…" His words were emphasized by the roll of his hips, sending a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure through Zack's spine.

"B-but…?" Zack felt himself flush hotly. Suddenly, the whole situation was humiliating. Sephiroth was doing this on purpose, ruining their joining with mockery. But why?

"Do not worry about my feelings getting hurt, Fair." The General purred,"As I last recall: I don't have any emotions for you to harm." That was not true, Angeal often spoke of how Sephiroth did have feelings he merely struggled to show them in a social appropriate manner. "But Angeal, well…I guess now is a bad time to speak of him."

"S-stop it. G-get off me." Zack cried but his pleas were blissfully ignored.

"This is what you wanted, Fair…" Sephiroth crooned, rolling his hips and drawing a cry of pleasure from the raven-haired Second.

And he was right. Zack had asked for this. It should have been Angeal holding him. It should have been Angeal whose hips his legs were wrapped around.

It was then that he realized that by dealing with the devil, he had inevitably been burned. As punishment for his betrayal, his fall from the heavens, the angel's wings were broken. Not only his wings, he would learn after the night had come to its conclusion, but also his heart.

What had he done?

000X000

**A/N: (Almost done, keep reading and be sure to review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

Um…review? I hope you enjoy the ending to this…story. I really need to write something happy. I think I'm depressing myself with all this angst. xD Ah well.

**Words: **568

**Rating(chapter): K+ (PG)**

**Warnings: **None aside from some psychological repercussions.

**Disclaimer: **To quote another writer,"There are not my characters; I'm just abusing them."

**Broken Wings**

**By Catsitta**

**Part Three: **The morning after

"Get out." It was a simple command and one Zack followed without question. Sephiroth had allowed him a shower at least before shoving him out the door. Hanging his head with humiliation, the Second began his walk of shame. At least it was not far to the apartment he and Angeal shared as mentor and student.

Only, Angeal was on a mission. Gone. He was alone. Perhaps that was a good thing, but, maybe not.

Upon entering their shared home, Zack fell to his knees and cried like a child. All because of some petty impulse…because of childish rebellion… he had gone and cheated on his lover, and not just with anyone, but his best friend. Sephiroth had turned his lust against him, however. Never before had he felt so…used. Filthy. Worthless.

Where was the satisfaction of at last laying with another? Where was the euphoric afterglow? No. Only pain remained. And not just soreness from sex, but rather a tight wrenching in his chest. Crawling to the couch, he managed to pull himself onto the cushions and fall into a fitful sleep. The agony remained and haunted him even in his dreams.

He woke, however, when the door opened and a fatigued looking Angeal walked into the room. His duffel lay by his feet and he leaned his swords against the wall. Cobalt eyes soon sought those of aquamarine. "Hey pup…no hug?" The big man smiled, but the expression fled when he noticed the grayness to his student's complexion. "Pup…are you sick?"

Zack shook his head.

"You don't look very well. Let me get the thermometer." Angeal could be the definition of a mother hen at times.

"D-don't…" His mentor paused at the sound of his voice.

"Then what's wrong, Zack? Normally you'd be bouncing around the room right now and smothering me with kisses."

"Tired…long day…just, tired."

"But it's Sunday. You were off duty."

Zack closed his eyes and curled his knees to his chest.

"Zack…"

He could not fight the tears that bubbled to the surface when he felt Angeal's gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, pup? You can trust me. You can tell me anything. I love you."

At that, his tears turned into sobs.

It would be a long time before he forgave himself enough to confess his betrayal. And when he did, Angeal sat there patiently, one hand over his. Zack told him how sorry he was for doing such a thing and that he would not blame him if he wanted to find someone more faithful. His mentor, friend and lover looked hurt but instead of leaving, he pulled Zack close.

Never once did Zack mention Sephiroth by name.

But before that night, the General never spoke to him. And after, he went back to doing the same. It was not until they lost two very special people that they came together again. Not as lovers, but as friends who needed each other.

And despite the smile Zack wore after his mentor's disappearance, there remained so many painful secrets to hide. But the days were made easier by a single promise he made himself.

Not anyone in his care would fall prey to Sephiroth's thoughtlessness. He would protect them best he could. Even if such would not turn back time and return his innocence, it was enough…It had to be enough.

Because even fallen angels can learn to fly again.

000X000

**A/N: (Did'ja like? Did'ja hate? Hm. Well, I do hope this clarifies a bit for readers of 'Fourth Time'. )**


End file.
